


Не погибают

by 22310



Category: Original Work, ['Ориджиналы', ] - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/22310/pseuds/22310
Summary: Написано в 2013-2014





	Не погибают

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2013-2014

Нам положено побеждать,  
Главные герои не погибают!  
Нам нельзя сейчас умирать,  
Все читатели это знают.

Уж нет сил,  
И на сердце рана,  
Но читателю ты мил,  
Убивать тебя рано.

Дорогой, прикрой свои веки,  
Моя, звездой, вспыхнет слеза.  
Умер, знаю, ты не на веки,  
Вновь откроют книгу — откроешь глаза.

Снова мы проживаем  
Давние роли,  
Снова забываем  
Надоевшие пароли.

Снова книгу сначала  
Откроет читатель,  
Снова то же сказала  
Снова ты — не предатель.

Снова те же слова,  
Снова войны и бойни,  
Вновь с бумажного неба  
Звезды-буквы шепчут: «Об участи помни!»


End file.
